


Alex's Revenge

by ZeroG



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual, Fluff, M/M, Public Humiliation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroG/pseuds/ZeroG
Summary: Followup of "Alex's Sucks at Beer Pong." Read that first for the plot, but if you just want smut then go on ahead and read this one.





	Alex's Revenge

So. Thomas lost this time. And, some would say that Alex was more cruel than Thomas.

It was a few days later after their game of Uno. Thomas had completely forgot what his college boyfriend had promised, but Alex had not.

“I'm gonna get you back. I bet I can have you crying, too. Just wait.”

Well, Thomas had forgotten. Alex was taking full advantage of it.

Currently, Thomas was off at some drink mixing class that Alex had forgotten to pay attention to when he talked about it. The younger of the two was setting up the punishment: it involved rope and a similar toy that Thomas had used on him just a few days prior, after his own bet loss. It took about five minutes to set up, since it wasn't very complicated, but Alex was positive it would have Thomas writhing.

Then he heard the door open, followed by a purposely cliche, “Honey, I'm home!”

Alex grinned as he ran out, attacking his boyfriend in a surprising hug. Thomas blinked before laughing and hugging Alex back, raising an eyebrow down at him. “What's this about, hon’?”  
“Oh, just happy to see you. And I've got a surprise.” Alex leaned up to kiss him, and Thomas returned the kiss before humming curiously. “Do I get to see it now?”  
“I suggest you put your stuff down. Meet me in the bedroom when you're done.” Then Alex skittered off with a mischievous giggle that had Thomas worrying.

A few minutes later, after Thomas had a drink, he joined Alex in the bedroom. All of the color drained his face when he stepped into the room.

Inside, was one of their kitchen chairs with some rope around the back, and a toy sitting up straight on the actual seat. But that wasn't the worst part. It was in front of their window.

“Alex, what the fuck is this?”  
“It's our bet, darling. Strip.”

Thomas paled again before sighing and starting to strip.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Thomas was settled in the chair with a dark blush on his face. The curtains were closed, luckily, but he knew his boyfriend. He was just happy they lived on the third story. Alex took the liberty of tying his hands to the back of the chair with some slack, so he had just a little room to pull.

“I'm not letting you up until you get off.” Thomas's jaw dropped open as he stared at Alex. Alex was a talented bottom, something he always took for granted. He could come untouched. Thomas, however, was not. He had never done it before, and there wasn't enough slack for him to touch himself. “Alex, come on, this is cruel.”  
“And my punishment wasn't? Get moving.” Thomas swallowed hard before lifting himself up, then dropping himself back down without skill. It sent a shiver up his spine, making Alex snort. “This is gonna take a while, isn't it?” The younger crossed their arms as Thomas glared. “This isn't exactly easy.”  
“It wasn't supposed to be. Keep moving.” Thomas huffed before starting to lift and drop himself again, trying to create a rhythm.

A few minutes went by. Thomas was panting and his legs were shaking with the strain, but he wasn't much closer to getting off. He was huffing in effort and frustration, and Alex could definitely tell. He hummed before smiling and walking over, leaning on the back of the chair.

“Now that you're all hot and bothered, I've got a deal for you.” Thomas threw his head back carefully so he could try and look at Alex, panting. “Please..”  
“I'll make it easier on you if you agree to wear a plug next time you have a speech.”

Thomas's face was a mix of white and red now. He shuddered before nodding quickly, just needing something, anything to help him.

Then the thing turned on inside of him, and he had to try not to shout.

It was so much. He started bouncing quicker, his eyes shutting, his legs shaking harder with the intensity and the effort he was putting in. Eventually, they gave out, and he just ended up impaling himself on the toy and resorting to well timed hip rolls. The toy was sending shocks up his spine, down his legs, straight to his cock. He shuddered when he heard a voice in his ear.

“That's cute, darling. Need a little more help?”

Thomas nodded, then the toy shut off. He whined in betrayal before he was cooed quiet, and then Alex was in front of him, on his knees. He jacked him twice, pulling an appreciative moan from Thomas, before doing something strange. He stuck a small bullet toy near the tip of his dick. Thomas looked at him strangely, and Alex just winked. “You'll be wearing both of these for your speech.” 

Then they both kicked on again, and Thomas was on cloud nine. He bucked and jerked in the chair, rolling his hips with tears in his eyes. It was so much, so much, he needed more but it was too much. He gasped before finishing hard, bucking through it as both toys shut off. Then Alex made quick work of getting him out of the chair and into bed. Thomas fell asleep after that, clinging to his pleased boyfriend with a soft smile.

He couldn't wait for Thomas's next presentation.


End file.
